I love your goofy smile
by Rinnechan123
Summary: This takes place when all the guys go to the soul society to save Rukia. BUT, this is back in karakura town, a new romance develops between Keigo and my OC Rin. See how things go in between their not so functional friendship. Rated T to be safe. Keigo x OC


_Another normal day at school, Ichigo and his new found __**crew**__ were missing once again. And Keigo got hysterical again, I enjoy it but I kinda feel bad for him, he dosent have much friends. Only Mizuro, and he's always ignoring him. And then there's Arisawa-san who just punches him if he even dares to look at her. I enjoy her company, but I have far more patience then her. Anyway, I was assigned community service after supposedly knocking out three guys from another highschool, that of course is _**not**_ true(Some guy in what looked like a cosplay outfit knocked them out and i just happened to pass by).(Back to the point) So what better way than doing community service by being nice to some lecher? Today I might even say hi to him and try my best to not sneer, hard but possible. _Just as these thoughts were going through my head the same gleeful and yet annoying voice greeted me.

"Morning Take-moto-chan~!" Keigo said cheerfully while throwing himself at me, of course Arisawa stopped him from doing that. Epic fail! Anyway, she basically face-slammed the guy, talk about going over-board.

"Just 'cause Ichigo isn't here dosen't mean that you can go around groping Rin like that, Asano!" Arisawa screamed as she kicked him in the gut.

I blushed at her remark about Ichigo, she knew that I kind of had a crush on him, well HUGE to be honest. She likes to tease me all the time about it just to remind me how silly my crush is. Every girl is head over heels for him, including me of course. But i don't show it. Every time his name is even mentioned I go into what i call 'Shy syndrome'. I'm polite to **everyone,** not implying that I'm not nice but neither am I buddy-buddy with everyone here, ya' know? Keigo and Ishida would be an example. Two things that I can't put up with; over-the-top-dramatic people, Keigo, and a wise-guy, Ishida.

"A-arisawa-san it's okay h-" I was cut off by a bag in the face.

"What the hell are YOU talking about now?! Are you defending this bastard for walking in on you like that and then suddenly throwing himslef on you!?" Arisawa pushed the bag even further than it was, I was getting face-raped by her bag.

This day couldn't get-any-better.

"Arisawa, I think that's enough." Mizuro popped up from where ever he was.

As if on cue she pulled the bag out of my face and stopped kicking what once was Keigo, and what now is a deformed pulp. Arisawa can be over proctetive of her friends, and now that Orihime was gone, she was in over board mode.

"Hmph, whatever, Rin was just lucky that I came to save her." Arisawa mumbled as she entered the classroom.

It was full of happy teenagers just enoying the dramas of life, or at least that's what I heard from our sensei. She's sort of wierd. Something was missing though, Ichigo and everybody else. I really hope they're safe, especially-

"Thinkin' about Ichigo, eh?" Arisawa said as we took our seats.

Shit she caught me, I had to do something quick.

" A-as if! Why would I think about a mutated carrot-head!?" I rather screamed than said.

"You sure, 'cause I'm pretty sure you were somewhere in la-la-land dozing off. And besides...You were blushing." Tatsuki said with a huge grin on her face, I just wanted to slap it right off her.

**Ë**Lunch time **Ë**:

"So Arisawa-san how's work at the dojo going?" I asked Tatsuki as i munched on a loaf of bread, I usually don't eat much giving Tatsuki another reason to treat me like a little kid.

"I told you to stop with the whole "Arisawa-san this" and " Arisawa-san that" It pisses me off." I call her by her surname knowing that it bothers her just as payback for all the teasing, " And the dojo's fine you should come by every once and a while and I could teach you some moves. That way you can avoid wierdos like Asano and Ichigo." I blushed, again at her comment.

"W-WIERDO! Arisawa-san i thought we were fr-" Keigo once again got a kick in the gut.

"Tatsuki! If you're gonna hit him don't do it so hard! He can pass out, oh wait he _ALREADY _DID!" I said as I rushed over him.

Geez i now he's annoying but she dosen't have to knock him out.

"A-asano-kun...are you okay?" He quickly got up-well tried to. He hit my forehead with his own, and it hurt...a lot.

"See Rin?" Tatsuki siad as she lifted Keigo from his collar,"This is why you shouldnt hang around guys like **him**. He'll just end up hurting you, _literally_."Tatsuki said as she flung him over her shoulder.

"So when do you guys think that Ichigo and the rest are coming back, after doing _**that**_."Mizuiro said as Keigo weeped in the corner.

To be continued~

Im probably the first to do a Keigox Oc but i was bored so i was like "Why not?" y'know well review and tell me what you think. :3


End file.
